


The Defining Lines of Heaven, and Hell

by Littlebabyleaf



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Angel!Keith, Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Klance Week 2016, M/M, klance, this isn't particularly good sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith is an angel, and while he knows it is wrong, he falls in love with a human in a garden.<br/>Klance Week 2016 Day 3~ Heaven/Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defining Lines of Heaven, and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so weird, I don't know I really liked it when I started writing it but then I continued writing it and I hated it. I'm sorry, I promise tomorrows will be better.

Heaven and Hell.

Good and evil.

Right and wrong.

Fair and Unfair.

Concepts considered by mortals, they are too simple and clean, don’t encompass everything, and any divine being would know that. Keith knew that. He knew there were no fairs or unfairs in real life because situations were all about perspective. However, he also knew that from no matter the perspective, this was his fault. He wasn’t upset about losing his wings, he’d live, he was upset about him, how he stole his life away, took his family away, took it right out from under him, when he was so young. This was his fault. 

Keith was always taught to avoid the human world, humans and angels were not meant to live together. Angels were flawless, divine creatures, while humans were dirty, imperfect, disloyal, and malleable. Whenever he saw the boy, he reminded himself of this, repeating those four words his mother told him like a mantra. 

_ Dirty. _

He didn’t look dirty. He looked rather well bathed actually, like he took at least four showers a day. As if even when he was kneeling down in the dirt to pick flowers or berries, or to play with whatever small animal he had found in his garden, the dirt where he kneeled was somehow, cleaner. Could you clean dirt? Transmute it into something more valuable, did humans really have that much power. Did angels?

_ Imperfect. _

He looked perfect to Keith, to point of where he actually felt a bit embarrassed looking at him. Like if someone were to walk over he would quickly close the clouds he had opened and pretended he wasn’t doing anything. He felt like he was doing something wrong, and he sorta was. While watching the humans wasn’t illegal, they didn’t have laws among the angels there were no purpose in them as angels had perfect moral compasses, it was considered idle and time wasting. The word sloth stood out in Keith’s mind, it being written in imposing cursive, red letters. 

Every angel was given a cardinal sin at birth, one that they would spend their entire lives battling. His was sloth, and thus he spent his entire life working hard and diligently to make sure he wasn’t lazy. The idea of angels having cardinal sins was strange to Keith, how could they look down on humans, both figuratively and literally, for being imperfect when they themselves weren’t perfect. 

Especially when the boy he was watching looked so perfect. He remembered a day, he wasn’t sure how long ago as time was weird among the angels, when he stood in the garden with his two friends. The sun was setting, and it painted the boy’s tan skin so many beautiful colors. The boy had a pink flower tucked behind his ear, and Keith still blushed when he thought about it. When he smiled, it was like he had enough happiness behind it to pull the sun back into the sky, were humans in charge of rising and setting the sun? 

He once heard an older angel speak of the word cute, in the context of describing a person, the angel described it as primitive and pointless among angels who love all equally. Was this what it felt like to have thought someone was cute? Keith thought so. 

Ever since that day, which he believed to be a long time ago as the boy had grown into a teenager, as had he, it was like carrying around a secret. He, Keith Kogane, thought something, a human nonetheless, was cute. At first, it felt dirty, secrets were one of the few things  forbidden among the angels, if everyone couldn’t know it, then it shouldn’t be known. However, over time Keith began to enjoy having a secret, it made him feel like he was a spy. Or at least what he thought was a spy, he learned about it in an old book about humans he read in class. He liked it 

_ Disloyal _ .

Keith had found this one to be the closest to the truth about humans, but whenever Keith thought that he felt guilty for some reason, like he didn’t have the right to be upset. 

One day, the boy had brought a girl into the garden, she had long white hair, and dark skin and she was beautiful. She looked as if the entire world fell in love with her as she walked, as if the leaves on the trees turned green for her and the flowers bloomed for her, she conducted the whole Earth like a symphony with a single turn of her head, her long hair trailing an anchor behind her. Keith believed, she was the second closest thing to an angel that wasn’t one, the boy being the first. 

He kissed her, and she hit him and ran and somehow Keith felt betrayed. As if he had just caught the boy cheating, however Keith didn’t know that was what he was feeling as cheating was not a thing among the angels. 

Many a night he would think of the girl, and think of what she had that he didn’t, many a night he would think of the boy and curse his wings. He was given wings to symbolize freedom, and purity and the ability to spread purity wherever he went, but yet he was locked there. A fasting boy looking down from a locked tower onto a garden of golden peach trees, the boy, the most beautiful peach. 

_ Malleable. _

Keith didn’t really know what was wrong with this. In fact, he began to believe it was a good thing, it allowed humans to be understanding. He very seldom listened in on the conversation of the boy and his friends, however once, he did. It was one day they sat in the boy’s garden, they were teenagers so it was recently Keith believed. The boy and his two friends sat on the ground, one of them, the smallest one, was crying, the largest one comforting her. Curious, Keith had leaned his earth through the clouds in order to hear the conversation. 

“Katie- er I mean, Pidge, I’m sorry… I haven’t been a good friend… you’re still the same you, just a boy, and I should’ve realized that. Can you forgive me?” pleaded the boy looking at the smallest one with such an apologetic look. Forgiveness, real forgiveness, was also obsolete among the angels, the idea was that if you were going to do something, you must do it without wavering doubt in your mind.

“Y-yeah… thank you Lance… for trying and understanding…“ said the smallest boy. This was the first time Keith had learned his name, Lance. It fit in his mouth like his favorite food, like a mother’s hand fits so perfectly in the nape of their child’s neck, it fit in his mouth like the way you talk about your first home, Nostalgic. As if he had been uttering the boy’s name for thousands of years, before the time of humans, before the time of angels, before the time of earth, before the time of even the universe, when there wasn’t emptiness. The only thing that existed was Keith saying the boy’s name,  _ Lance _ .

Heaven- Noun. Definition: when you find the name that tastes so much like home that it scares you a little.

That’s why he decided to do this. He had to do it without a wavering a thought in his mind, he didn’t know if angels could actually feel love or if it was a lost relic of an emotion that had settled in as the state of consistency, but if they could he believed he was. Angels were to love equally, without partisanship, but when he saw the boy he would sell the entire sun for him, crawl across every desert for him, he would saw the own wings from his back if it meant getting to be with him. Getting to feel his fingers interlocked with his, getting to feel as if he was there before the universe was created. 

Thus, he split the clouds wider than he ever had before, taking one last deep breath, he jumped plunging towards the ground. Very few angels could describe what it was like to take the plunge from among the angels to the real world, as very few angels had ever attempted it, since it was strictly forbidden unless absolutely neccessary. However, Keith would’ve done anything for the boy, even taken the plunge.

It felt strange, hotter than he expected, it was almost fun?? Plunging that fast, preparing to stop yourself just in time. As he neared the ground in the garden, he threw back his wings, causing him to stop and allowing him to land delicately. Before he could even get a chance to take in his surroundings a boy was behind him pulling at his wings.

“Wow, these are really cool oh my god, are you angel or something?” asked the boy who Keith instantly recognized as Lance. It was weird, Lance had no idea of who Keith was, but to Keith it was like he had known Lance forever. He was the whole reason he came to Earth in the first place, but here he is in front of him and he had no idea what to do or say, and so said what he thought was supposed to.

“You’re cute!” blurted out Keith, his face red and unable to look at Lance. Lance’s voice got caught in his throat for a second but then he swallowed hard and tried his best to put on a suave face. 

“Why thank you, handsome!” he said throwing his arm around Keith’s waist, the sudden contact making him jump.

“Handsome?” asked Keith confused.

“Yeah, you know, handsome, like good looking?” said Lance a bit confused by the question, he had never met someone who didn’t know what handsome meant.

“Like… cute?!” said Keith his eyes lighting up and Lance thought it was really cute. 

“Yeah, like cute, but better?” said Lance laughing endearingly hoping the tint on his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable in the 4 PM heat. 

“Better than cute?!” exclaimed Keith, smiling so big Lance thought for a second it might blind him. “I like you…” Keith said, finally placing his feet on the ground, not realizing he was floating, Lance made him forget he was floating. Before Lance could have time to process things Keith continued talking. “Show me around, I’ve never been to Earth before.” said Keith looking around the small clearing in the middle of the woods. 

“You’re strange angel boy, I like that.” said Lance smiling.

“Oh yeah, I’m Keith, and you’re Lance and you have a friend named Pidge, correct?” asked Keith tilting his head.

“Correct! I’ll show you around this little area here, because I’m not too sure how some people might take the whole wing situation.” said Lance scratching the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah…“ said Keith remembering he had wings and cursing himself a little bit for it. “Wait, why aren’t are weirded out by the wings thing? The Arch curate said that humans would look at angels as monsters?” asked Keith a bit confused, but not surprised by Lance’s attitude, he knew that Lance was different.

“I don’t know who this accurate guy is but he’s got it all wrong, some humans would really like angels! I mean my mom always talks about guardian ones, that’s what I assumed you were, like my guardian angel?” said Lance smiling. 

“The Arch Curate is the leader of the angels, he’s actually kinda scary…” said Keith looking at the ground. Lance threw his arm around Keith’s waist again, pulling him close.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep you safe.” whispered Lance, making Keith’s face turn bright red.

“Are you gonna show me around or not?” asked Keith not really sure how to one up the boy’s comments. The boy clearly had more practice with thinking people were cute than Keith did.

“Alright well there isn’t much to show you, but I’ll still give you the full tour. We’re in the middle of the woods but saying that doesn’t sound very cool, so I named it Altea as a little kid, I don’t know where I got the name I just kinda picked it.” said Lance walking around the clearing as if he was giving a speech to a large crowd. “Over here, you have the small pond and that’s pretty cool, I met a frog in here one day, I named him Jimmy, Jimmy had babies and turned out to a girl. She still goes by Jimmy.” said Lance walking over to a small pond. “And this here is the shade tree, it gives Altea the most shade.” said Lance walking over to a large tree. “Um… I’m 100 words short of my 1,000 word essay, so um… here’s some grass. That’s pretty rad!” said Lance laughing. 

“The tour was very nice thank you, may I spend the day with you here?” asked Keith hopeful. Lance laughed, and Keith thought it sound like wind chimes and he had never been more happy.

“Yeah of course! I mean there’s not much to do around here but I’m sure we could find something to do.” said Lance smiling. 

They did. They found something to do, everything to do, they sat in the grass and talked about home. Lance described his as being loud due to all the people in it and a bit hectic at times but he loved them, and while Keith was new to this whole feeling of love he really believed he saw what it was like to love someone, Lance loved someone, Lance loved his family. Keith told him about the angels, and their moral compasses and their opinions on Humans, and Keith how Keith wished they could meet Lance because he would change their minds. On a Saturday, at 6:30 PM, they had been sitting out in this clearing the woods for two hours, with their hands intertwined, when they kissed and Keith thought he had swallowed the sun. 

Was this why angels didn’t like love? Was it too visceral an emotion for them to handle, too visceral for them to continue lying to everyone and telling them humans are awful, did it prove them liars so they destroyed, was lying not a sin? Was destruction not a sin? Was love a sin?

Suddenly, the small pond in the corner of the clearing began to shine with a bright white light and Keith knew exactly what is was. He quickly stood up in the grass quickly and nervously, pulling Lance up with him, putting him behind him.

“Keith, what’s wrong?” asked Lance confused.

“What’s wrong is that Keith knows he’s wronged. Don’t you Keith?” asked the light, a voice Keith recognized as the Arch Curate's.

“No. You’ve wronged. Everything you ever told us about humans was all wrong, Lance is none of the things you told us they were! He’s… he’s perfect… and I love him…” said Keith bravely, Lance in shock and too confused by what was going on to say anything. The voice behind the light laughed manically, and it scared both of the teenagers.

“Foolish boy, you thought we told you those things because we didn’t like humans? Do you know what happens when an angel falls in love with a human? The angel is forced to give up their wings an-”

“Fine take them! I don’t want them!” exclaimed Keith tugging at his wings, which were sprawled out to cover Lance.

“You really shouldn’t cut people off you know? If you hadn’t you would’ve heard me say that their wings are taken and given to the person they fell in love with, and since you said Lance was so perfect, looks like he’ll be a better fit for an angel then you.” said the voice, almost enjoying the terrified look on Keith’s face. Spinning around on his heels to face Lance, he wanted to protect him, to be his guardian angel, but it was too late. 

His wings began to glow and slowly be peeled from his back, and moved to Lances. Both boys writhed in agony, pained as the transfer was happening.

“L-L-Lance I’m… s-s-sorry.” said Keith in pain, trying his best to keep his eyes open for the boy. Lance just smiled and Keith knew it was okay, and then as fast as whatever happened between happened, it was gone, taken from him. In a matter of seconds the light was gone, and so was Lance.

Hell- Noun. Definition: when you find the person you love and are forced to be without them.     

**Author's Note:**

> Klance Week 2k16 AKA the week where these boys will never get a happy ending.


End file.
